Recently, various types of clothes treatment apparatuses as well as washing machines capable of washing clothes have been developed and used.
For example, there have been developed drum type dryers capable of drying washed clothes, cabinet type dryers capable of drying clothes hung therein and cabinet type refreshers capable of refreshing clothes by using heated air supplied to the clothes. Here, the term ‘refresh’ means a process in which wrinkle removing and deodorizing are performed by supplying heat and water elements to clothes.
The refresher or the dryer out of the clothes treatment apparatuses usually uses a heater to heat air to supply heated air to clothes. Such a heater may be categorized into a gas type heater which combusts gas to heat air and an electric type heater which heats air by using electrical resistance. Electric type heaters having a simple structure and easy installation structure have been popular recently.
However, if air is heated by the electric type heater, a high temperature heat of the heater might be transmitted to the clothes directly to damage to fabric of the clothes or fires might occur in the clothes treating apparatus. In addition, the electric type heater heats air by using electricity and electricity consumption will be increased to heat the air up to a desired temperature. Because of that, maintenance expenses might be increased.
In the meanwhile, in case of the clothes treatment apparatus described above, hot air is supplied to an accommodating space where clothes are held and the clothes are treated. Preferably, the hot air supplied to the accommodating space is circulated and re-heated to improve treating efficiency. After that, the re-heated air is re-supplied to the accommodating space to treat the clothes, which is a circulation system.
Such the clothes treatment apparatuses are simplified to have only the drying and wrinkle removal functions. Because of that, the user desiring various functions cannot be provided with product satisfaction and there have been increasing demands for taking actions for this deterioration of the user satisfaction.